


Day 6- 69

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Smut, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 78





	Day 6- 69

He couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

There you were, between his legs, your mouth full of cock, a little saliva dribbling out of the side of your mouth as you moaned, bobbing your head slowly. Hair an utter mess, you flicked your eyes up to him, hollowing your cheeks slightly as you reached a hand down your knickers.

“Merlin, YN… Wanna taste you,” he groaned, fingers tangled in your hair, tugging you away slightly. You licked your lips.

“But you haven’t… finished,” you said frowning. Neville grinned, shuffling further down the bed so he was lying a bit flatter.

“Don’t you worry, YN… c’mon…” you nodded and crawled up to him, settling yourself over his face as his strong hands gripped your thighs, guiding your wetness over his mouth. You let out a soft moan as his tongue flickered out tentatively, before gasping loudly as he began licking you eagerly. You fell forward, just catching yourself on your elbows. An idea pinged into your mind. As Neville licked you with earnest, wriggled so that you could suckle on the tip of his heavy dick. He let out a throaty groan against you, the rumble making you shudder.

Taking as much of him in your mouth as possible, you began grinding your hips gently, angling them just so and whining loudly when he slipped two fingers into you, hooking them perfectly against your G spot. Within moments of listening to your muffled moans around his cock, his thighs were clenching hard. “YN,” he groaned, his lips now wrapped around your clit. “I’m- oh, fuck!” You moaned lewdly, sucking him down as much as you could bare, groaning as you drank down the spurts of his come, feeling him twitch at the back of your throat. Moaning, you felt him flick your clit with his tongue rapidly, and you shattered, moaning lowly as you both rode out one another’s orgasms.

Panting, Neville helped you off him, pulling you into his side. “You’re… wow,” he said, kissing you gently. You groaned, tasting yourself on his mouth, winding your arms around his neck.

“There’s plenty more where that came from,” you grinned.


End file.
